


you a-maze me

by weegee1204



Series: Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weegee1204/pseuds/weegee1204
Summary: Everyone loves a good corn maze, right?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	you a-maze me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge!](https://emy-loves-you.tumblr.com/post/639397525381611520/sanders-sides-unpopular-ships-challenge)

“Forty nine bottles of beer on the wall, forty nine bottles of beer…” Remus mumbled, swinging his empty Dr. Pepper bottle at his side. “Take one down, pass it around, forty eight bottles of beer on the wall…”

“Darling?” Janus called over his shoulder.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Do you want to die in here?”

Remus hummed in thought. “I wanna die in a house on the beach surrounded by our great grandkids.”

“That’s gay,” Virgil interjected. “And very sweet, and if you wanna live to see it, shut your freaking mouth and help us with the _map_.”

He shook the large paper he held in his hands, then once more with feeling. The poor map had been folded, crumpled, torn, dropped in the mud by accident, thrown in the mud on purpose, and had a small Dr. Pepper spill in the corner that unfortunately couldn’t be blamed on Remus.

Remus skipped forward and swung his arms around Virgil’s torso, hooking his chin on his shoulder and peering down at the nearly-complete map of the corn maze. The point of the maze was to find each piece of the map as you go along, and the three of them had found all but two pieces. Those two pieces must have contained the fucking Rosetta stone of corn maze maps, because without those pieces, they were somehow completely and hopelessly lost.

“Look, we’re in the baby ghost, right here,” Remus said as he pointed to a spot on the map. “And the last two puzzle pieces are in the King ghost, which is—”

He stepped back, eyes trailing over the horizon as if he could find their position in relation to the sun.

“Right over there!” he said, pointing triumphantly. Janus and Virgil exchanged looks.

“Remus,” Janus said flatly. “That’s corn.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “So?”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Virgil hissed, lunging forward and grabbing Remus’ hand. “We are _not_ breaking the rules and climbing through the corn. Try again.”

He turned back to the map without dropping Remus’ hand, face scrunched adorably in concentration. Janus caught Remus’ eye.

“ _Plan B_ ,” he mouthed, pointing surreptitiously at the wall of corn. Remus nodded over their boyfriend’s head, taking his hand as the three of them continued their trek.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [olliedollie1204!](olliedollie1204.tumblr.com)


End file.
